


Feliz Navidad tejón.

by AnnieDeOdair



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 01:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15571197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieDeOdair/pseuds/AnnieDeOdair
Summary: Los ojos de ese chico, tan azules y sinceros, tan llenos de honestidad y verdad le estaban agradeciendo a él. No había hecho nada en realidad, solo había ido a verlo, pero Danny estaba feliz por eso y saberlo le hizo sentir tan cálido en el pecho que no pudo evitar acercarse más a él. / / Secuela de Feliz cumpleaños tejón de Daena Fuegoscuro. VladxDanny





	Feliz Navidad tejón.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaenaBlackfyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaenaBlackfyre/gifts).



> Notas impotantes antes de leer: En este fanfic, Phamtom Planet no se llevó a cabo, Danny tiene 18 años y no reveló su indentidad. Al mismo tiempo, este fanfic es una secuela de Feliz cumpleaños tejón de Daena Fuegoscuro, que a su vez es una secuela de mi propio fanfic Feliz cumpleaños fruitloop. Se puede leerlo sin leer los anteriores pero hay varias referencias a eventos sucedidos en ellos.
> 
> Advertencia: En este one-short hay lemon yaoi.
> 
> Disclaimer: Danny Phantom no me pertenece, es propiedad de Butch Hartman

**Feliz Navidad tejón**

Danny bajó las escaleras de su casa y suspiró. Alguien había tocado el timbre y su mamá lo mandó a abrir la puerta. No tenía muchas ganas de pasar la Navidad, siempre había peleas en su casa cada vez que esa fecha se acercaba. No sabía por qué, pero sus padres elegían el único día en el año para ponerse en desacuerdo y tirar todo por la borda. El resto del año estaban bien, y no pasaba nada. Danny no podía entender esa obstinación con discutir en Navidad.

Trató de no pensar en esas cuestiones que siempre arruinaban su Navidad y se concentró en abrir la puerta. Esperaba que no fueran los mismos de siempre que venían a cantarle villancicos en su porche. No estaba seguro si le hastiaba todo lo de Navidad porque sus padres le hacían vivir esa época de una forma algo… particular.

Sin embargo, cuando abrió la puerta su boca cayó al suelo prácticamente. Del otro lado estaba Vlad Masters, el imponente millonario, alcalde de Amity Park, con un champán en la mano y una canasta en la otra. Danny frunció el ceño asombrado.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó ladeando el rostro.

—Tú me invitaste, pequeño tejón, ¿no lo recuerdas? —respondió sonriendo.

Danny recordó el momento exacto en que lo invitó. Había sido el día de su cumpleaños, cuando Vlad le dejó un gran regalo y lo invitó a comer. Recordó bastante bien lo extraña que había sido esa salida, incluso habían bailado y se habían lanzado algunas indirectas extrañas. Sin embargo, recordar el beso que le dio Vlad y que él mismo respondió le coloreó el rostro. Por más que haya pasado casi un mes, aún le costaba recordar ese momento sin sonrojarse.

Era absurdo, porque luego de ese día Danny se había visto un par de veces con Vlad antes de Navidad. Salieron algunas veces más e incluso Danny volvió a ir a su casa cómo cuando fue el cumpleaños de Vlad y él le llevó un regalo. De todas formas, Vlad respetó su espacio y no lo forzó a nada en ningún momento. No intentó darle besos cómo cuando salieron a comer, ni tampoco lo tocó demasiado. Era consciente de que Danny aún estaba procesando que le gustaba todo eso cómo para poder aceptar un beso de él.

Aún así, Danny se había olvidado que cuando huyó el día de su cumpleaños, luego de que Vlad lo besara, le había dicho que podrían verse en Navidad. No lo había dicho en serio, lo tomó cómo una forma desesperada de huir de ahí, y Vlad lo sabía. Se habían aprovechado de esa invitación y por eso estaba ahí en la puerta con un champán en la mano, un traje informal y su rostro armonioso que sacaba de quicio al joven.

—De acuerdo, pasa —refunfuñó Danny apartándose de la puerta.

Vlad cminó por la sala de la casa Fenton y Danny fue detrás suyo. En cuando llegó a la cocina, sus padres que estaban discutiendo, volvieron la vista hacia ellos con sorpresa.

—¡Vladdie! —exclamó Jack caminando con decisión para apretar a su antiguo amigo—. ¿Estás aquí para festejar Navidad con nosotros?

—Daniel me invitó —comentó sonriendo con elegancia.

Danny lo miró asombrado. Aquel hombre, con ese porte tan elegante y respetable por fuera, era un gran desvergonzado. No tenía problemas en decir cosas que implicaban más, cómo el hecho de que Danny lo invitó pero en realidad fue cuando le dio un beso. Vlad era tan bueno fingiendo y simulando que nada pasaba. Danny era mucho más transparente y aunque mentía a sus padres y ocultaba sus secretos, le dificultaba mostrarse tan impune.

—Traje algunos regalos para que abran mañana —comentó el millonario con una sonrisa cortés.

—¡Oh Vladdie! No te hubieses molestado, pero que bueno que lo hayas hecho —comentó Jack con una gran sorisa—. Quédate esta noche y mañana pasaremos Navidad juntos, ¿de acuerdo?

Danny abrió los ojos casi escandalizado. Miró a su madre buscando la misma reacción pero Maddie estaba ocupada guardando varias botellas de champán y comida que había traido Vlad en su auto. Al parecer no sólo había venido con una botella y una canasta. Quizá su mamá había aceptado la invitación que le hizo su padre. Maddie hacía un tiempo que había olvidado todo el asunto de la confesión de Vlad y ya no ponía tanta resistencia cuando se trataba sobre él, sin embargo, Danny pensaba que aún seguía teniendo ciertos resquemores al respecto.

Vlad caminó hacia el árbol de Navidad en la sala y dejó la canasta junto a otros regalos. Al otro día lo abrirían. Danny caminó hasta él y dejó a sus padres solos un momento. Esperó que no se mataran, aunque con Vlad ahí las cosas se iban a calmar. Aunque sea algo bueno tenía que tener que ese fruitloop estuviera ahí.

—¿Te estás divirtiendo? —preguntó Vlad mirando el arbol. Danny estaba a su lado y lo miró con cierta intriga.

—¿Qué pretendes? —murmuró con el ceño fruncido.

—Solo cumplir la promesa que me hiciste —respondió Vlad girando para verlo.

Danny giró los ojos y no dijo nada más. Tampoco podía hacerse el desentendido con toda la situación; él también tenía parte de la culpa de todo lo que estaba pasando. Fue Danny quién impulsó los encuentros después de su cumpleaños. Sabía que Vlad lo había besado y que quería  _algo_ más con él, aunque no estaba muy seguro por qué. ¿Qué tendría un niño cómo él para atraer a un hombre tan…? ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando?

—Danny, ven a poner la mesa —ordenó su madre desde la cocina.

El halfa menor miró a Vlad por última vez y volvió sus pasos hacia la voz de su madre. Su padre no estaba ahí y eso lo calmó un poco. Quizá había salido a hacer algo más productivo o simplemente estaba en el laboratorio, pero cualquier cosa sería mejor a que estuviera discutiendo con su madre.

Tomó los platos y los cubiertos y se ocupó de poner todo en la mesa. El mantel decorativo de Navidad lo había comprado Jaz la semana pasada, y las decoraciones navideñas las hizo su madre. Todo había quedado bastante lindo, se habían lucido después de todo, incluso su padre había creado una máquina que tiraba nieve dentro de la casa. No era muy productivo pero al menos no estaba cazando fantasmas y eso le sacaba un peso de encima a él.

Jaz llegó cerca del horario de la cena. Traía algunos regalos y los dejó debajo del árbol. Saludó a su familia y se sorprendió cuando Vlad salió de la cocina con una sonrisa.

—Jazmine —saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza y ella respondió con cierta cautela.

Danny rodó los ojos indicándole a su hermana que no debía preocuparse por eso. Si de algo estaba seguro, era de que Vlad no venía con intenciones oscuras. Bueno… depende de qué se considerara oscuro.

—¿Dónde está papá? —preguntó Jaz sentándose en su lugar.

—Fue a terminar de desempacar la comida que trajo Vlad, cariño —respondió Maddie y Danny giró a mirarlo asombrado.

—¿Cuántas cosas trajiste? —preguntó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—No podía venir sin traer nada, Daniel.

—¡Aquí hay para toda la semana! —mencionó su padre entrando con algunos cajones de comida y bebida—. ¡Es genial!

Danny negó con la cabeza. Vlad estaba acostumbrado a gastar y a ser un millonario. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que vivía de esa forma; ya se habría olvidado cómo era la vida cuando el dinero escaseaba. Danny se preguntó vagamente cómo había amasado semejante fortuna.

—Vayan sentándose —pidió Maddie llevando la fuente de comida al centro de la mesa.

Vlad se tomó la libertad de servir el champán en las copas de todos, aunque cuando pasó detrás de Danny le sirvió hasta la mitad.

—No queremos que se derrame nada, ¿o sí, pequeño tejón? —susurró cerca de su oído en una frecuencia de voz tan baja que un humano normal no podría escucharla, pero Danny sí.

El color subió a su rostro de repente. Recordó cómo había insistido para que le sirviera un poco de vino cuando lo llevó a comer en su cumpleñaos y que unas gotas se le habían escapado de la boca y rodaron por su metón. Casi pudo sentir el tacto de la mano de Vlad limpiando con sus dedos el poco vino que había caído.

Durante la cena Jack no paró de hablar sobre recuerdos de la universidad. Danny no dijo mucho, se sentía algo atosigado por tener a Vlad allí con su familia, sobre todo por lo que había sucedido en su cumpleaños y más que nada por haber sido él quién incentivara los encuentros que tuvieron luego. No es que se arrepintiera, pero le daba algo de vergüenza pensar que estaba interesado de  _esa_  manera en alguien tan mayor. Danny tenía 18 años y Vlad 44; y aunque ciertamente la edad no era algo importante ya que eran mitad fantasmas, no podía evitar sentir cierto resquemor, no sólo porque Vlad era mayor sino porque además había sido su más ferviente enemigo.

¿Qué había cambiado en Vlad para que de repente esté tan interesado en él? Le había dicho que ya no quería ser más su enemigo, pero un poco le costaba creerlo. Vlad estuvo tan obsesionado durante tantos años con conseguir que Danny sea su hijo y Maddie y su mujer, que ahora le resultaba un poco difícil de creer que quisiera tirar todo lo que antes deseaba y construir algo nuevo con él.

—¿Qué te gustaría estudiar Daniel? —preguntó de repente. Danny salió de sus pensamientos y lo miró con intriga—. Quizá aún no tienes considerado nada, pero la Universidad de Wisconsin es bastante buena. Podemos dar fe de eso.

Jack pareció emocionado al oírlo hablar de su alma máter. Puso las manos sobre la mesa y comenzó a darle motivos a su hijo de por qué la Universidad de Wisconsin era la mejor elección. A Danny no se le escapó el hecho de que la universidad quedaba convenientemente cerca de la casa de Vlad y de alguna forma extraña, ese pensamiento se le hizo agradable. Recordó que para su cumpleños, ese fruitloop le había regalado una carta de recomendación para la Universidad de Wisconsin. Aún la guardaba en su cajón secretamente sin decirle a nadie. Consideraba seriamente ir allí y al parecer a Vlad también le interesaba que fuese a esa. Le pareció curioso porque recordaba haberle contado qué le gustaría estudiar en esa cena.

—¡Hasta quiza consigas un grupo cómo el que formamos nosotros en la universidad! —exclamó su padre abrazando a su madre y a Vlad cómo si fueran parte del mismo equipo—. Incluso puede que consigas a alguien ahí. Dicen que los amigos y amores que uno conoce en la universidad son para siempre.

Danny miró con atención a su padre, pero las palabras que él decía pasaron de largo por su cabeza. No le importó realmente si podía conseguir amistad o amor en la universidad. Tenía a Sam y Tucker para amistad. Y en cuanto al amor…

—No —escuchó sentenciar con cierta vehemencia a Vlad. Danny giró el rostro para verlo y alzó las cejas con interrogación. Le sorprendía que Vlad hubiera hablado así, tan de repente, cómo si no hubiera pensando lo que decía—. Quiero decir… la universidad es un lugar para que te concentres, Daniel. Poder cultivar tu mente y enriquecerte de nuevos conocimientos. Los amigos pueden venir más tarde, incluso ya tienes. Y los amores…

—Danny está bien así —mencionó Jaz sonriendo con naturalidad. Danny se sorprendió; ella era capaz de notar las tensiones y los momentos incómodos, y le maravillaba la forma en que siempre interrumpía en el momento más adecuado—. Cuando entre a la universidad ya verá cómo hacer. Yo conocí amigos y gente nueva, pero conservé a mis amigos de Amity Park.

Jaz había sido becada en Harvard por sus grandes capacidades y estudiaba filosofía. Planeaba también hacer algo en psicología, pero en ese momento se dedicó solamente a una carrera. Esa Navidad ella había tomado sus vacaciones para volver a Amity Park y pasarla con su familia. Había llegado hacía poco y ocupaba su antigua habitación.

—De todas formas Danny no sabe que va a hacer aún, ¿o no Danny? —comentó su mamá llevándose un bocado de comida a la boca.

Danny titubeó antes de responder, sin estar seguro qué debía decir. Toda la mesa lo miraba expectante y aunque se sintió algo cohibido, percibió que era mejor eso a que sus padres estuvieran discutiendo y arruinando su Navidad.

—Mmm, me gusta la astronomía, aunque… no estoy seguro de poder conseguirlo con las notas que tengo —comentó mirando su plato, siendo exactamente las mismas cosas que le dijo a Vlad cuando le regaló la carta de recomendación.

—Qué te parece esto, investigamos el programa de astronomía y te ayudo a prepararte para los exámenes de la beca, ¿qué dices? —propuso Vlad sin mirarlo, conciente de que su pregunta era demasiado atrevida y que seguramente Danny la rechazaría con muchas ínfulas.

—Es una buena idea hijo —comentó Jack—. Así tendríamos dos hijos universitarios.

—No creo que sea mala idea —murmuró Maddie, dudando un poco porque todo lo que se tratara de Vlad le traía mala espina.

Danny se mordió el labio y miró su plato. No podía decir que no, pero… ¿realmente quería negarse? Era cierto que ir a la Universidad de Wisconsin era una gran oportunidad para él y si tenía la ayuda de alguien tan influyente e inteligente sería incluso más fácil. Además, detrás de todo eso, tenía que admitir que estar con Vlad y oírlo hablar sobre cosas que le interesaban era un plan algo…  _atractivo_. Pero algo nada más.

Vlad lo miraba expectante y Danny descubrió un genuino interés en su forma de verlo. Suspiró y se resignó. De alguna forma se sintió contento de pasar más tiempo con él, aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —aceptó volviendo su mirada al plato de comida.

Todos los demás sonrieron y siguieron comiendo y conversando. Hablaron sobre Jaz y su carrera y algunos simposios de ciencia a los que sus padres morían por ir. Vlad contó algunas experiencias en cumbres científicas en las que había participado e incluso Danny se quedó escuchándolo con total interés. A pesar de todo lo maligno que había sido, Vlad exudaba elegancia y se desenvolvía muy bien con la gente.

Hacia el final de la cena, Maddie sirvió café y Danny se levantó un momento. No era muy adepto a tomar café luego de las comidas y prefirió retirarse un momento al patio trasero. En las Navidades pasadas, mientras sus padres peleaban, él se recluía allí mirando la nieve caer pausadamente. A veces había tormentas y otras la nieve no caía, pero ese día una lluvia tranquila adornaba Amity Park con sus copos de nieve.

Danny sufría bastante el frío, sus poderes de hielo lo hacían padecer esa estación con mucha más intensidad. Sin embargo, el placer de ver la nieve caer era tan grande cómo estar cerca del fuego crepitando en el invierto. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar por el frío y estaba tan absorto que no se dio cuenta cuando una cálida energía abrazó su cuerpo.

—Podrías enfermar aquí, tejoncito —murmuró una voz a su espalda. Danny se giró con brusquedad para ver a Vlad extendiendo su energía hasta él.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó asombrado. Nunca había sentido algo así, le era totalmente ajeno.

—Comparto mi energía contigo —respondió mirando la nieve cómo Danny—. Estabas temblando, creí que necesitarías calor.

Danny abrió la boca para negarse, pero su energía se sentía tan bien. Recordó el momento en que bailaron cuando Vlad lo invitó a cenar por su cumpleaños y cómo la energía de ambos flotó en pequeños estallidos de colores. Se veía magnifico y se sentía mucho mejor.

—Esto… se siente muy cálido —murmuró, sintiéndose aliviado de que el frío le diera una excusa para su rostro sonrojado.

—De nada —respondió Vlad y se acercó un poco más a Danny—. Te noté algo tenso hoy, ¿te pongo incómodo?

Danny lo miró incrédulo. Después de lo sinverguenza que había sido al ir a su casa y comer con su familia teniendo claras intenciones de besar a un adolescente, ¿le decía eso? De todas formas, Danny negó con la cabeza y volvió su vista a la nieve.

—Todas las Navidades mis padres pelean por cosas muy tontas —murmuró suspirando—. Por eso no suelo disfrutar estas épocas. Me pone incómodo verlos así porque el resto del año nunca discuten.

Vlad lo miró sin interrumpir sus palabras. Danny parecía angustiarse por esas cosas y le pareció que esa era una buena oportunidad para que se desahogara.

—Pero que tú estés aquí… hace las cosas más fáciles; mis padres no pelean, y aunque sea para mantener las apariencias, me gusta que sea así —terminó de contar mirando la nieve y dirigió su mirada a Vlad—. Gracias por eso.

El cuerpo de Vlad tembló ligeramente. Los ojos de ese chico, tan azules y sinceros, tan llenos de honestidad y verdad le estaban agradeciendo a él. No había hecho nada en realidad, solo había ido a verlo, pero Danny estaba feliz por eso y saberlo le hizo sentir tan cálido en el pecho que no pudo evitar acercarse más a Danny y rodear sus hombros con su brazo.

—Me gusta verte feliz —comentó mirando la nieve cómo Danny—. Aunque creas que estoy fingiendo, en serio me agrada.

Danny se estremeció pero no hizo nada para alejarse del contacto. Dejó que Vlad lo estrechara contra él e incluso Danny se arrimó un poco más, buscando calor.

—¿Por qué haces esto, entonces? —preguntó despacio, queriendo sacarse las dudas e intrigas que tenía con Vlad desde hacía un tiempo.

El halfa mayor suspiró y miró al suelo.

—Hace un tiempo me di cuenta de que mi vida cómo la estaba llevando iba a terminar matándome —musitó y Danny abrió los ojos sorprendido por sus palabras—. Tan lleno de odio y rencor. Persiguiendo las cosas que nunca podría obtener. Por más que quisiera, tu madre nunca iba a amarme y tu no podías ser mi hijo por mucho que lo deseara. Desaparecí un tiempo de Amity Park e incluso de la alcaldía. Estuve en la Zona Fantasma y me replanteé todo lo que quería. Aislado de todo, lo único que se mantenía en mi mente eras tú, Daniel. No salías de mi cabeza y terminé dándome cuenta de que te quería. No cómo el hijo que nunca tuve, sino cómo… algo más.

Danny se quedó callado. El rostro rojo y el corazón acelerado. ¿Eso era una especie de declaración? Vlad le había dicho que sólo pensaba en él. Danny nunca había oído eso de nadie y su corazón estaba demasiado sorprendido cómo para poder delegarle al cerebro la función de pensar qué hacer. Se soltó de su agarre y se dio vuelta. Vlad lo miró intrigado y Danny expresó decisión en sus ojos azules.

Se puso en puntas de pie y se aferró a los hombros del tipo que alguna vez fue su enemigo. Su boca temblaba, el frío y los nervios le estaban haciendo pasar un mal momento, pero no quería declinar. Las palabras de Vlad habían sido tan sinceras y creyó en ellas. Ahora él quería darle un poco de su propia sinceridad

—¡Danny, Vlad, vamos a comer algo de postre! —gritó Jaz acercándose al patio.

Danny se separó bruscamente con el rostro colorado. ¿Qué había estado a punto de hacer? Entró a la casa rápidamente y Vlad lo siguió, aparentando que nada sucedía. Jaz interrogó a Danny con la mirada y él pasó de largo.

—No tengo ganas de postre, voy a mi habitación —murmuró rápidamente y subió las escaleras.

Jaz lo miró con el ceño fruncido, sin entender muy bien lo que pasó. Se preguntó vagamente si afuera hacía tanto frío o si su rostro estaba tan rojo por otra cosa.

* * *

Por la noche, Danny se acostó en su cama y no quiso salir de allí. Sabía que sus padres habían invitado a Vlad a dormir pero no quería bajar. Aún no superaba lo que había pasado, haber actuado de esa manera tan atrevida. Aunque se habían besado antes, Danny se llenaba de verguenza al pensar que era él quien se impulsaba para besar a un hombre de la edad de sus padres.

Escondió el rostro entre sus mantas y se quedó allí. Aunque sentía esas cosas, estaba feliz. Era la mejor Navidad que había tenido hasta ese momento y ningún fantasma lo había molestado. Se sentía bien estar tranquilo y vivir cómo un chico normal. Eso exceptuando el hecho de que estaba enamorado de un viejo de cuarenta y tantos años.

Esperen… ¿enamorado? ¿Danny estaba enamorado? Se levantó de la cama y se quedó mirando sus manos con asombro. Había reconocido ese sentimientos que su mente empujaba atrás de todo para no decirlo. Al fin esa palabra que lo acosaba en sus sueños y lo perseguía cuando veía a Vlad, había escapado. Era libre y Danny no podía ocultarse más de ella. Sus ojos cayeron en un libro de su repisa.  _Drácula_. Vlad se lo había regalado durante su cumpleaños.

Se levantó con decisión y llegó hasta la repisa de su habitación. Tomó el libro y lo miró. Era una edición bastante cara y recordaba haber tenido esa sensación de que no era nuevo, sino parte de su biblioteca. Era increíble que Vlad le haya regalado un libro suyo; era incluso más sorprendente que si le hubiera comprado algo nuevo. Acarició la portada con la yema de los dedos, sintiendo el relieve de las letras.

—¿No puedes dormir? —preguntó una voz masculina a su espalda. Danny saltó y dejó caer el ejemplar—. Oh, mi libro —rió Vlad llegando hasta él y levantándolo—. Bueno, ahora es tuyo.

Danny se lo arrebató de las manos y lo dejó en la repisa, acomodándolo junto a otros libros.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó con cierta brusquedad, pero el rostro de Vlad reflejaba una sonrisa sincera, cómo si no se hubiese dado por aludido de la rabia del menor.

—Simplemente vine a traerte postre —comentó mostrándole un plato con una porción de pastel de fresas—. No quisiste comer, pero pensé que quizá te gustaría ahora.

Danny bufó. Que el hombre sea mitad fantasma no hacía más fácil su privacidad, él podía atravesar las paredes y encontrarlo en su lugar de aislamiento. Sacudió la cabeza y tomó el plato dejándolo en su escritorio.

—No quiero comer, gracias —murmuró sentándose en la cama. Vlad permaneció parado.

—¿Ni aunque sea un postre hecho por mí? —preguntó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido con el fin de darle lástima al chico.

Danny lo miró sin comprender y volvió la vista al postre que descansaba en su escritorio. Lo señaló con incertidumbre y volvió la vista a Vlad.

—Pero lo hizo mi mamá —comentó cómo si fuese una explicación convincente.

—Tu madre hizo un postre bastante bueno, pero no era éste —respondió sentándose al lado de Danny en su cama—. El que te traje es especial para mi tejón. Lo hice yo antes de venir.

Danny volvió la vista hacia él con sus ojos llenos de sorpresa. ¿Vlad le había hecho ese postre para él? No imaginaba que Vlad pudiera cocinar, aunque seguramente lo hiciera, pero siempre que pensaba en él, imaginaba que tenía miles de sirvientes que hacían las cosas en su lugar.

—No sabía que cocinabas —respondió sin saber que decir.

—No suelo hacerlo seguido, pero algunas ocaciones especiales lo ameritan —respondió sonriendo levemente y Danny sintió el rostro caliente.

Se levantó de la cama y llegó hasta su escritorio para tomar el postre. No sabía por qué lo hacía, no había ninguna diferencia si el postre lo había hecho su madre o Vlad, pero las palabras del hombre sobre haberlo hecho especialmente para él calaron hondamente en su interior y no pudo retener el impulso de comerlo.

Se sentó nuevamente al lado de Vlad y comió despacio. Estaba realmente delicioso. ¿Vlad cocinaba tan bien? Casi se lo comió entero con ansiedad y no se detuvo. Cuando sintió la mirada de Vlad sobre él se detuvo y lo miró algo cohibido.

—¿Quieres? —preguntó tímidamente.

Vlad asintió con una sonrisa suave y abrió la boca en dirección al joven. Danny arqueó la ceja e hizo un mohín de enfado, pero igual extendió el cubierto con el postre hacia Vlad y el hombre lo comió despacio. Danny sintió cierta vergüenza, pero más que nada fascinación por el rostro de Vlad así, tan expuesto frente a él. Desvió su rostro hacia otro lado con las mejillas calientes y suspiró.

—¿Daniel? —murmuró Vlad levantando su mano y atrapando su mentón. Lo giró para verlo y Danny abrió los ojos sorprendido—. ¿Te pongo incómodo?

—No se por qué preguntas eso si sabes que sí —respondió el halfa joven con las cejas fruncidas.

Vlad sonrió complacido y Danny no entendió por qué. Sin embargo, cuando sintió el rostro del hombre acercándose, se tensó. ¿Vlad iba a besarlo? Oh, Dios ¿qué iba a hacer?

—Me gusta cuando te pones así —susurró sobre los labios de Danny y el chico se escandalizó.

—Fruitloop —murmuró en sus labios y cerró los ojos, entregado a lo ilícito.

Los labios de Vlad se juntaron con los suyos y Danny no resistió el contacto cómo la otra vez. Se quedó quieto, con el corazón latiendo fuertemente y sus ojos apretados. Cuando Vlad comenzó a moverse sobre su boca, Danny correspondió, abriéndola tímidamente y danzando al ritmo lento que el hombre le proponía.

Los brazos de Danny se apretaron en la camisa de Vlad, buscando estabilidad, tratando de no caer al suelo por la intensidad de las emociones. Vlad aferró una mano a su mejilla sonrojada y otra a la cintura de Danny. El contacto, lleno de su energía fantasmal, le quemaba. Pero lejos de ser una sensación dolorosa, se sentía lleno de fuego.

Un gemido suave se escapó de la boca de Danny cuando Vlad lo estrechó contra él y sus cuerpos se sintieron más cercanos. Él nunca había hecho eso, no podía controlar la forma en que reaccionaba su cuerpo. Sí había besado a chicas de su edad, e incluso a su mejor amiga Sam, pero… nunca había vivido una pasión tan grande y tan arrolladora que lo hiciera querer tirar todo por la borda y aferrarse al cuello de un hombre mayor para seguir besandolo.

—Espera… —susurró Danny separándose. Sus labios estaban rojos cómo las fresas—. Esto…

—No pienses —le pidió Vlad con una mirada preocupada—. Mañana puedes odiarme, pero hoy… hoy solo haz lo que sientas.

Danny se calló. Lo que le decía ese hombre era tan cierto. No valía la pena resistir lo que tanto se moría por hacer. Volvió a aferrarse al cuello de Vlad y lo besó él, sin importar lo desesperado que podría parecer. Ese día era su oportunidad de hacer lo que quería, no retractarse. El beso que imprimió fue mucho más efusivo que los anteriores y Vlad tuvo que apoyar sus manos en el colchón para no caer hacia atrás.

—Tranquilo, tejoncito —murmuró sobre sus labios, acariciando su cadera—. Hay tiempo para todo.

Danny giró los ojos y se quedó quieto, tratando de normalizar su respiración. Era difícil teniendo al hombre tan cerca, tan dispuesto y tan jodidamente atractivo cómo siempre. Suspiró y se acercó con más calma. El beso se reanudó un poco más tranquilamente. Danny enredó sus dedos entre los cabellos de Vlad y deshizo la coleta que los mantenía firmes y perfectos.

Una cascada de hilos plateados cayó sobre los hombros de Vlad y éste se separó para mirarlo con sorpresa. Danny simplemente sonrió y se inclinó para besarlo más, acariciando ese cabello largo y sedoso que siempre lo había intrigado. Vlad correspondió sus besos, pero tan pronto cómo pudo librarse de su boca, se deslizó por su mandíbula y besó su cuello. Danny jadeó sorprendido, pero se calló cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban en su casa en vísperas de Navidad, no podía ser muy ruidoso.

Vlad siguió besando su cuello y succionó en una parte sensible de su clavícula, dejando una pequeña marca que el cuello de la remera de Danny podría cubrir. Había estirado la tela para ver su hombro y también hincó los dientes ahí. Danny se mordió los labios para no exhalar ningún gemido que pudiera ser oído o que lo avergonzara más. Internamente Vlad se lamentaba de que eso estuviera ocurriendo allí, porque le hubiese gustado que sea en un lugar con más libertades para poder escucharlo totalmente.

Danny se aferró a la espalda de Vlad y la arañó por arriba de la ropa con impaciencia y ansiedad. No podía creer que estaba haciendo eso con él, pero se sentía tan bien que no podía detenerse. Llevó sus manos al borde de la camisa de Vlad y acarició la tela con cuidado, subiendo de nuevo para desabrochar los botones. Su pequeña travesía se veía obstaculizada por la posición en la que estaban. Vlad se separó de él con cuidado y respiró de forma agitada mientras lo miraba.

—¿No vas a invitarme a tu cama? —preguntó sonriendo con suavidad. Una de sus manos acarició la mejilla del chico.

Danny desvió la mirada pero asintió, moviéndose hacia adentro de su cama y recostándose en su almohada. Vlad lo siguió y se acomodó a su lado, abrazando su cintura estrecha y permitiéndole que le rodeara el cuello como más pudiera. Vlad colocó una de sus rodillas entre las piernas de Danny y el chico se sorprendió por esa acción atrevida, pero la tomó cómo parte de la pasión arrolladora y aprovechó eso para iniciar un tímido movimiento contra ella.

Vlad lo miró con atención mientras el rostro de Danny adquiría un tono rosado producto de la excitación y ya no de la vergüenza. Gemía despacio, entre susurros, mientras movía su cadera lentamente sobre la rodilla de Vlad. Sus jadeos salían como si se quedara sin aire y Vlad lo besó para absorber todos esos sonidos que quería oír. Besó su cuello una vez más y Danny le dejó lugar mientras volvía a intentar desprender los botones de la camisa del hombre.

Vlad se dio cuenta de que Danny intentaba desnudarlo y lo ayudó para quitarse la prenda. El halfa más joven se pegó al cuerpo caliente de Vlad y suspiró al entrar en contacto con él. El hombre le quitó su camiseta y quedó deshecha en el suelo. Danny nunca había hecho esas cosas y sentir la piel de otra persona sobre la suya le pareció la sensación más maravillosa del mundo. No supo si era Vlad, o si siempre con cualquier persona se sentiría así. De alguna manera su cabeza pensó que era Vlad y su energía cálida.

Con menos vergüenza que antes, Danny movió su cadera frotándose contra la rodilla de Vlad y arrancándose gemidos bajos y suspiros llenos de excitación. Los ojos oscurecidos de Vlad le hacían notar que él tampoco quería seguir esperando más. Una de sus manos bajó hacia el pantalón de Danny y lo desabrochó lentamente. La tensión se sentía en el ambiente, el joven podía percibir que estaba a pocos segundos de disfrutar unas caricias que si no tenía cuidado, podían hacerlo gritar.

La mano de Vlad entró en el pantalón de Danny y acarició su erección por arriba de la ropa interior. Danny giró y escondió el rostro en el pecho de Vlad para evitar los gemidos que amenazaban con brotar de sus labios. Desafortunadamente para él, el halfa más grande no se quedó solamente en eso. Introdujo su mano dentro de su boxer y bajó toda su ropa para poder sacar su erección.

Danny estaba completamente rojo, lleno de varias emociones que no podía describir. Vergüenza, deseo, timidez, lujuria, curiosidad. Todo junto dentro de su pecho latiendo por salir. Arqueó su cadera y se movió al compás de la mano de Vlad, pero aún seguía escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del mayor. Se sentía un poco cohibido porque nadie lo había tocado ahí antes.

—No sabes lo mucho que me gustaría oirte en este momento —susurró Vlad con la voz grave y ronca.

Danny se separó con sorpresa por lo que escuchó y lo miró con los ojos abiertos. Al mismo tiempo Vlad acariciaba el glande con intensidad y el gesto de sorpresa de Danny pronto se convirtió en una mueca placentera que Vlad disfrutó enormemente. Los ojitos de Danny estaban dilatados y su boca abierta tratando de absorver sus propios gemidos para no delatarse.

Vlad tuvo que detenerse cuando vio claros signos de que el muchacho iba a terminar. Terminó de quitar sus pantalones mientras Danny respiraba muy agitadamente aún por la faena. También se deshizo de su ropa y se quedó en las mismas condiciones que Danny.

—Me encantas, Danniel —murmuró sobre su boca, cuando Danny le hizo un espacio entre sus piernas.

El chico sólo lo miró con el ceño fruncido y la carita llena de lujuria y verguenza. Danny no podía responder, porque le costaba mucho hablar o decir algo coherente. No había espacios en su mente para algo que no fuese sentir más. Cuando Vlad comenzó a frotarse y a acariciar ambas erecciones con su mano, Danny tuvo que morderse fuertemente los labios para no gritar. Las sensaciones se agolpaban en su vientre y sin pensarlo mucho abrazó la cadera de Vlad con sus piernas.

—¿Qué… haces? —preguntó el mayor agitando. Su cuerpo sudaba producto del calor que su núcleo mitigado por su forma humana estaba creando.

Danny no supo qué responder, así que solamente alzó la cadera y le indicó lo que quería.

—¿Quieres… hacerlo? —preguntó atónito—. Daniel, no es necesario ahora. Yo sólo quería darte algo de placer.

Danny negó con la cabeza y suspiró tratando de serenarse.

—Quiero todo —sentenció, seguro—. Quiero que lo hagamos todo.

Vlad abrió los ojos impactado. Ni en sus más locos sueños pensó que Danny podría decirle aquello. Sacudió el rostro tratando de pensar, pero Danny arqueando su cadera contra la de él le dificulta el proceso.

—De acuerdo —claudicó—. Pero necesito… prepararte. ¿Tienes algo que nos sirva cómo…?

Antes de que pudiera terminar, Danny señaló su mesita de luz, al lado de la cama y Vlad lo siguió con intriga. Abrió el cajón que le indicó y se sorprendió cuando vio una pequeña botella de lubricante. ¡Y estaba por la mitad!

—¿Por qué tienes esto? —preguntó con cierto atisbo de celos. Danny se sonrojó.

—¡Lo uso yo solo! —gritó en un susurro y desvió la mirada.

Vlad sonrió negando con la cabeza y aplicó una cantidad considerable en su mano.

—Abre las piernas, tejoncito —murmuró con un tono amable pero seductor.

Danny se aferró a los hombros del halfa mayor y abrió más sus piernas, dejando lugar a que Vlad pudiera llegar allí con sus dedos. Sintió cómo acariciaba sus glúteos con ternura y luego se inmiscuía en ese lugar especial, acariciando su entrada con delicadeza. Su cuerpo se tensó cuando sintió entrar el primer dedo.

—Trata de relajarte, sino será peor —recomendó Vlad dándole besos en el cuello.

Danny lo intentó. Por más de que no fuera muy doloroso, era incómodo. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil, pero aún así no se rendiría. Había pasado por dolores más complicados en su vida y esto sería sólo un desafío más.

Cuando un segundo dedo lo acompañó, Danny comenzó a sentir un dolor punzante en su espalda. Se arqueó y apretó sus ojos con fuerza. Quería gritar, y era frustrante no poder expresarlo. Quizá no fue la mejor idea haber desarrollado toda esa pasión allí.

—Ah… —se quejó cuando Vlad trató de introducir un dedo más—. Duele…

—Lo se, tejón, trata de calmarte —pidió despacio, buscando acariciar su erección con su mano libre.

Danny se tensó al sentir los tres dedos de Vlad dentro de él. Era algo que nunca había sentido y no podía relajarse. Sin embargo, Vlad encontró un punto muy sensible que lo hizo morder su puño para no gemir fuerte. Cuando sus dedos habían acariciado ahí, Danny sintió un escalofrío y un choque de energías en todo su cuerpo.

—¿Qué…? —preguntó sin poder terminar su frase.

—Tu próstata, Daniel —murmuró acariciando de nuevo y provocando una oleada placentera en su cuerpo—. Te gusta, ¿verdad?

Vlad continuó haciendo eso durante unos instantes más hasta que consideró que era suficiente. Cuando quitó los dedos, Danny se quejó un poco. Se sentía extraño tener algo así dentro suyo, pero también era rara la sensación de pérdida. Clavó los codos sobre la cama y lo miró. Vlad estaba por ponerse más lubricante para sí mismo.

—¿Puedo… hacerlo yo? —preguntó sonriendo levemente. Vlad arqueó las cejas pero asintió con una sonrisa intrigada.

Danny tomó la botella de lubricante y se aplicó en su mano. Luego se acercó a Vlad y miró su erección. Era bastante grande, más que la suya, pero no le pareció desagradable verla. Más bien todo lo contrario. Con lentitud lo acarició, esparciendo el producto. Comenzó con un suave vaivén calmado en su miembro y luego fue un poco más rápido. Vlad lo dejó porque le encantaba sentir esa mano inexperta sobre él. El chico lo hacía bastante bien y no quería detenerlo.

De todas formas tuvo que hacerlo cuando no soportó más la presión. Besó amorosamente sus labios y tomó sus caderas. Las acarició con sensualidad y se tomó el tiempo de verlas con una sonrisa. Había heredado las caderas de Maddie, aunque las de Danny eran más proporcionadas y tenían una forma curvilinea demasiado seductora. Vlad se reprendió mentalmente por no haber sabido apreciar a Danny desde el principio. ¿Cómo había estado tan ciego para no ver que semejante chico estaba delante de él?

Se ubicó entre sus piernas y lo miró con cuidado. Creía que él iba a poder, era un muchacho fuerte. No quería causarle dolor por más de que en algún momento fue lo único que hacía. Rozó su entrada con el glande, tentándolo. Danny jadeó despacio y alzó más la cadera, impaciente por volver a sentir ese punto sensible.

Vlad no pudo resistir más. Con cuidado y de la forma más lenta que pudo, fue entrando. Era difícil. Danny era virgen y su interior estaba muy estrecho. El chico estaba sintiendo un dolor bastante duro de digerir. Su espalda baja ardía y le era difícil mantener su cuerpo en una misma posición cuando el dolor le hacía querer retorcerse.

—Vlad… —lloriqueó—, duele mucho.

—Resiste, pequeño tejón —murmuró sobre sus labios—. Se que puedes.

Vlad estimuló su erección con un ritmo pausado pero firme y Danny volvió a jadear de placer. Fue duro, pero finalmente logró entrar en él por completo. Se mantuvo quieto ahí. Danny respiró agitadamente y no hizo ningún movimiento.

—¿Duele? —preguntó despacio.

El muchacho no respondió durante unos instantes. Cuando su cuerpo pareció acostumbrarse más, negó con la cabeza.

—Muévete —pidió, de forma autoritaria y Vlad rió.

—Como ordene su majestad tejón —se burló el halfa mayor.

Vlad comenzó a moverse y el placer los llenó a ambos. Pudo alcanzar la próstata de Danny, por lo que el joven también se arqueó y chilló lo más silenciosamente que pudo.

—Ay Vlad… —gimió en sus labios—. Así, si…

Vlad estaba complacido de verlo disfrutar y más de oírlo gemir así, tan despreocupado y entregado a él. Para darle más placer, estimuló su erección y extendió su energía cálida. Danny se arqueó y jadeó, pero decidió responder de la misma manera. Su energía fría abrazó el cuerpo del hombre y ambas danzaron sobre ellos creando un remolino carmesí, mezclando sus energías rosa y verde. Ver ese espectáculo le recordó cuando bailaron el el restaurante, el día que Danny cumplío dieciocho años.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Vlad sobre sus labios con una sonrisa seductora.

—Mucho —jadeó Danny mirándolo a los ojos—. Me encanta, no te detengas.

Danny se movió al compás de Vlad, ahora mucho más entrado en confianza con la intromisión y el ritmo de sus embestidas. Ambos se movieron guiados por una melodía que solo ellos podían oír, envueltos en una danza de sus energías compenetradas. Danny empezó a tener un calor en todo su cuerpo, producto un poco de la energía de Vlad y otro de la actividad que representaba eso que hacían. Su cuerpo comenzó a sudar y un remolino de ansiedad empezó a girar en su vientre.

—Vlad… —advirtió el chico, conocedor de lo que esa sensación quería decir.

El hombre también lo sabía. Él también se estaba volviendo loco con las contracciones del interior de Danny que lo apretaban cada vez con mayor frecuencia. Empezó a ir cada vez más rápido hasta que Danny se tapó la mano con la boca y mordió. Su grito apasionado quedó amordazado antes de que pudiera delatarse. Cerró los ojos y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás cuando sintió que estaba derramándose sobre su estómago y entre sus cuerpos. Vlad prácticamente sintió que el interior cálido de Danny lo estrechaba con mucha fuerza y ese movimiento lo hizo terminar dentro del chico.

Ambos respiraban entrecortadamente, Danny aferrando aún a la espalda de Vlad y el otro escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del joven halfa.

—¿Cómo estás? —murmuró Vlad en su cuello.

—Bien, ¿tú?

—Nunca estuve mejor en mi vida.

Ambos se separaron y Danny se acomodó en la cama de lado. Vlad abrazó su cuerpo y él no se negó al contacto, acercándose más para acurrucarse contra su calidéz.

—¿Quieres que me vaya? —preguntó despacio Vlad y Danny se separó mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

—No seas idiota, Vlad —murmuró negando con la cabeza y volvió a recostarse en la almohada—. Fruitloop.

Vlad rió ligeramente en su cabello y suspiró.

—Tejón impertinente.

—Viejo aburrido.

Ambos rieron ligeramente. La dinámica de siempre no se perdía en ellos. Nunca podría dejar atrás lo que los hacía ser ellos. Podían dejar su enemistad, pero no sus chistes mordaces y brutales.

—Mañana hablamos, descansa —murmuró Danny apoyándose más en el cuerpo de Vlad.

El hombre sonrió y asintió. Sí, mañana era mejor.

* * *

Danny abrió los ojos con un bostezo. Hacía mucho que no se despertaba tan calentito en invierno. Se removió entre las sábanas y un cuerpo caliente lo apretó más contra sí. Danny se incorporó apartándose de ese calor.

—¿Qué..? —preguntó asustado. El rostro de Vlad, medio dormido, lo miraba del otro lado. Danny estaba enredado en sus brazos

Vlad lo miró con una expresión extraña y luego sacudió el rostro.

—¿Como dormiste? —le preguntó con delicadeza, calculando las expresiones de Danny.

El joven suspiró y volvió a acostarse cuando los recuerdos de la noche anterior cobraron fuerza en su cabeza. Había hecho el amor con Vlad y le había gustado. Era la primera vez que se entregaba a alguien y la experiencia había sido tan profunda e íntima que no podía simplemente fingir que no había sucedido.

—Bastante bien —murmuró acercándose contra él —. Los inviernos son difíciles cuando tienes poderes de hielo, pero… tu energía me mantuvo cálido.

Vlad se inclinó a besarlo y sonrió con una mueca de felicidad cuando el chico dijo aquello. Querer a un joven cómo él era difícil y que fuese recíproco era increíble.

—Aún es temprano, nadie se levantó —murmuró Vlad, que se había despertado antes de Danny y se había quedado allí, con el chico entre sus brazos —. ¿Quieres bajar y abrir tus regalos?

Danny negó suavemente sin querer despegarse del cuerpo que desprendía tanto calor. En realidad no tenía mucha intriga por ver sus regalos, sabía que sus padres le habrían comprado algo y que Vlad seguramente había gastado dinero en lo mismo.

—No es importante que me hayas regalado, Vlad —murmuró mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa —. Se que será caro.

El halfa más viejo rió con entusiasmo y asintió.

—En la canasta que traje cuando vine están los regalos para todos —comentó, aún cuando Danny ya lo había supuesto —. A tus padres les traje una invitación a un simposio de ciencia en Florida. Se que siempre quisieron ir pero no puedes asistir sin invitación y cómo soy un miembro de honor, decidí extenderles una invitación. A riesgo de que no me consideren más por llevar al idiota de tu padre.

Danny rió. No se sintió ofendido por el insulto porque Vlad lo había dicho cómo una broma, no con el tono irónico del que todos se daban cuenta menos su padre. Se incorporó para poder estirarse y los músculos de su espalda sonaron. Sintió un dolor en su parte baja, de lo cual responsabilizó al hombre a su lado, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

—A tu hermana le traje una orden de compra de cinco mil dólares en libros —le contó sin percatarse del rostro de asombro y luego volvió la vista al chico —. A ti una orden igual en una casa de videojuegos para la PlayStation que te regalé en tu cumpleaños.

Danny abrió los ojos impactado. Eran regalos bastante apropiados para cada miembro de su familia, y costosos. Se acercó más a Vlad y lo abrazó.

—No hacía falta, Vlad —dijo en un susurro —. No tienes que gastar tanto dinero en nosotros.

—No te preocupes, llevo mucho tiempo gastándolo sólo en mí. Me agrada tener a alguien en quién gastarlo.

Danny sonrió y luego se incorporó de la cama recordando algo. Vlad lo siguió con la mirada intrigado por su repentina acción. El chico caminó por su habitación y sacó algo envuelto de su armario. Se lo lanzó a Vlad que lo atrapó antes de que le diera en el rostro.

—Es una tontería pero quería regalarte algo —murmuró desviando el rostro y suspiró volviendo a él.

Vlad lo abrió y una risa suave y gentil se le escapó al descubrir un tejón de peluche. Aunque lo más gracioso era que en la pequeña garrita del animal tenía una caja de fruitloop. Vlad volvió la vista a su joven amante y sonrió.

—Cuando lo vi en la tienda no pude evitar comprarlo —le contó Danny sentándose a su lado —. Me hizo pensar en tí. En nosotros.

Usar la palabra  _nosotros_  era bastante íntimo, pero Danny no se arrepintió. Ya había sido muy íntimo la noche anterior.

—Feliz Navidad, Vlad —murmuró acercándose para darle un beso.

—Feliz Navidad, Daniel —respondió el halfa mayor cuando se separaron —. ¿Qué piensas hacer para año nuevo?

El chico lo pensó, pero seguramente estaría con sus padres. Pensó que aunque no creía poder escapar de la reunión familiar, le gustaría ver los fuegos artificiales con Vlad.

—Quizá podamos vernos para los fuegos artificiales del centro de la ciudad —meditó Danny y sonrió —. Cuando se despierten todos podemos preguntarles.

Vlad asintió. Ahora que la relación entre él y los padres de Danny estaba mejor, por lo menos con Maddie, podía darse el lujo de verlos más seguido. Podrían arreglar algo para Año Nuevo. Danny se inclinó a darle un beso y escucharon cómo sus padres comenzaban a caminar por la casa.

—Me voy a mi habitación. Nos vemos para el desayuno, tejoncito —murmuró Vlad apretando el peluche de tejón entre sus brazos y sonrió.

Danny asintió y lo dejó ir. No tenía que preocuparse. Había pasado la mejor Navidad del mundo, ahora moría por saber como sería su Año Nuevo.


End file.
